The brain is the highest nucleus organ of the nervous system, placed inside the head. The brain consists of cerebrum, cerebellum, midbrain (mesencephalon), pons, and medulla, and generates brainwaves. The brainwave, as also known as electroencephalography (EEG), is a current of electricity generated in the course of transmission of signals between the brain nerves in the nervous system. The brainwave differs depending on physical and mental conditions, and is the most important indicator for measuring brain activity.
Applying electrical stimulation to brain may help relieve or alleviate neurological symptom such as hand tremor. There are invasive and noninvasive methods for electrical stimulation of the brain. The invasive method is to insert the electrode into the brain by operation and to transmit the electrical signals to the electrode. On the other hand, the noninvasive method is to attach the electrode to scalp, and transmit the electrical signal to the electrode.
The noninvasive electrical stimulation has an advantage of lower cost and risk than the invasive method. Therefore, research and development about the noninvasive electrical stimulation of the brain has been carried out.
Meanwhile, such electrical stimulation apparatus can be sold through many different structures. For example, the structure of manufacturer-distributor-customer, or of manufacturer-customer can be available.
According to such sales structures, however, the problem is that they charge full payment of the sale price even for the user not actively using the electrical stimulation apparatus regardless of the frequency of use.
For the user actively using the electrical stimulation apparatus the manufacturer cannot charge extra payment for the various usages the user may have for himself, someone else's brain, or for the parts of the body other than the brain.